Decisión
by Lau Monroy
Summary: Jade decide decir lo que siente a Tori pero esta no tomará en serio que la pelinegra tenga algo que decirla importante. (Mini Fan Fic. Los personajes de Jade y Tori no son míos pertenecen a Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon)


Tori estaba tumbada en el sofá cuando empezó a escuchar unos golpes que provenían de la puerta. Se levantó del sillón y apagó la televisión ya que no estaban echando nada interesante.

Ya voy, gritó Tori mientras se acercaba a la puerta, miró por la mirilla y vio que era Jade.

Jade, ¿qué haces aquí?

Primero un hola, ¿no? Contestó Jade un poco irritada.

Emmm, sí hola Jade y retomando la pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí?

Vega, ¿me vas a dejar entrar o vas a seguir haciendo preguntas estúpidas?

Sí, sí pasa. Le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

¿Y bien?

Bueno, debo decirte algo.

¿Tan urgente es?

Jade la miró como perdonándola la vida.

Vale, empieza.

Está bien, yo no soy buena con este tipo de cosas pero… De repente empezó a sonarle el móvil a Tori.

Un momento Jade. Cogiendo el móvil.

La cara de Jade fue cambiando a medida que Tori hablaba por teléfono y empezó a sentir como se ponía nerviosa y cada vez se enfadaba más.

Chao, un besito. Colgó Tori.

Lo siento Jade, era Rock.

¿Rock? ¿Quién es ese? Preguntó con cierto enfado en su voz.

Es un amigo, quería que quedáramos mañana para realizar el proyecto de Saykowich.

Ha sido una estupidez venir aquí, dijo Jade irritada mientras se levantaba.

¿Pero qué te pasa ahora Jade?

A ti no te tengo que dar explicaciones de nada Vega.

Pe… ¡Pero Jade! Exclamó la castaña.

Salió de la casa con un severo portazo y Tori sólo se dejó caer en el sillón ya que se sentía como una estúpida por no haber valorado que Jade quería decirla algo importante.

En el instituto Jade se sentía bastante cabreada con Tori ya que por fin la iba a decir lo que sentía pero una llamada de su "amigo" Rock lo echó todo a perder.

Holis, dijo Cat a Jade.

Adiós Cat.

Uy, aquí alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Cat, hoy no estoy de humor así que no quiero seguir escuchando tus estupideces y menos a primera hora de la mañana, ¿estamos? Contestó mientras la miraba fijamente haciendo que la pelirroja se intimidara.

Está bien Jade.

A los pocos minutos entró Tori al instituto mientras saludaba a Cat, luego se acercó a Jade aun sabiendo lo que la iba a contestar.

Ja-Jade, pronunció al fin Tori.

Lárgate.

Jade tenemos que hablar, aun no comprendo por qué te pusiste ayer así porque me llamó Rock.

Mira Vega, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, además no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación. Ahora apártate de mí vista.

Jade se fue como alma que lleva el diablo y Tori se quedó pensativa, Jade realmente estaba enfadada pero iba a averiguar el por qué.

El día por fin terminó y como era de esperar ninguna de las dos cruzaron ni una sola mirada. Así que Tori volvió a intentar acercarse a Jade montando un pequeño numerito con Rock.

Jade se giró y vio como Tori estaba discutiendo con Rock así que sin saber cómo se acercó a ella.

Vega, ¿estás bien?

Tori se giró y fingiendo enfado la contestó.

Anda, ahora sí me hablas.

Ni si quiera sé por qué me preocupo por ti Vega. Se giró y Tori la agarró del brazo.

Espera Jade.

¡Qué!

No, no estoy bien porque Rock no quiere hacer el proyecto conmigo.

Ah, o sea que tu novio te ha dejado tirada. Dijo recalcando la palabra novio.

No es mi novio.

"No es mi novio" la imitó Jade con ese acento español típico de Tori.

Qué yo no hablo así.

Como sea, bueno pues que te sea leve buscar a un nuevo compañero de proyecto. Dijo Jade con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Jade, me preguntaba si tú querías ser mi compañera de proyecto.

Jade se giró y mirándola sorprendida contestó.

Oh no Vega, nunca haría un trabajo contigo.

Vamos Jade, por favor.

Esas palabras la desarmaron y se decía a sí misma porqué ponía esa cara ya que sabía el efecto que provocaba en ella.

Está bien pero lo haré a mí manera.

Muchas gracias Jade, la dio un beso en la mejilla lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Vega, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Tori se fue a su casa y Jade subió a su coche aun recordando ese beso en la mejilla que le había dado la castaña y una sonrisa se posó en su boca.

¡Qué diablos te pasa Jade! Se dijo a sí misma aunque lo sabía perfectamente, ayer casi estuvo a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos a Tori.

Cuando llegó a casa se tumbó en la cama y pensó que tenía que soltar todo ese batiburrillo de sentimientos que tenía por Tori así que le mandó un mensaje.

"Vega, necesito hablar contigo."

Inmediatamente el mensaje fue contestado.

"¿Qué pasa Jade?"

"Prefiero decírtelo en persona, te espero en mi casa."

"Está bien, en 10 minutos estoy allí."

"Vale adiós Tori."

"Me has llamado por mi nombre no por mi apellido ."

"Eh… Cómo sea"

Después de enviarle el último mensaje se levantó de la cama y se puso una ropa un poco más elegante, la verdad que ni con Beck se había puesto tan elegante pero es que con Tori era distinto.

Cuando terminó de vestirse cogió sus tijeras ya que estaba nerviosa y después de unos 10 minutos sonó la puerta.

Hola Jade.

No podías haber tardado más, ¿no Vega? Tiró del brazo de la castaña.

Bueno, no iba a venir corriendo como tú comprenderás.

Pues deberías haberlo hecho.

Bueno y ¿qué es esa cosa tan importante que tenías que decirme?

Jade inmediatamente se tensó y comenzó a hablar.

Bien, quería decirte que yo… Yo de alguna manera siento algo hacia ti, he intentado apaciguar esta guerra interna que tenía desde la primera vez que te cruzaste en mi camino pero no he podido, cada vez que te veo siento como si todo mi yo interno se desmoronara, no quedan palabras en mí y creo que… Que te quiero.

Tori se quedó mirándola.

¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada Vega? Preguntó Jade un poco irritada.

Ya lo sabía Jade.

¿Cómo que lo sabías?

Sí, lo que ocurrió hace dos días me sacó de dudas.

Oh, qué lista pero he de recordar que tu novio lo echó todo a perder. Volvió a recalcar la palabra novio.

Que no es mi novio Jade.

Miró a Tori.

Entonces… ¿Tú sientes lo mismo?

Tori se echó hacia delante rozando sus labios con los de la pelinegra hasta que se fundieron en un beso bastante efusivo.

Si esto no contesta a tu pregunta, dijo Tori con voz agitada.

Jade sonrió y prosiguió con el beso, no hay duda que esa noche se entregaron a la lujuria y a la pasión.

Y quién iba a decir que la persona que la hacía la vida imposible en el instituto iba a estar perdidamente enamorada de ella.


End file.
